I'll Always Remember You
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Dedicated to people who lost the ones they love and care about, but never realized that until they were gone. Full Dedication Inside. In this story Ariel has gotten married and the sea is in mourning. This is about their thoughts. Also included were 9/11.


_~This is dedicated to several notes. For the people in the horrible events of 9/11 and their families for starters. I feel incredibly sorry for you, and I just don't know how to react. I was five at the time and didn't remember much. As the tenth anniversary nears we looked at various things about the attacks. Now that I am older it is beginning to sink in. The mass the tragedy. It must be horrible for those who were affected by it and never will I be able to imagine what you have gone through. After various occasions I realized that people really don't care about others until they are gone such as the awesome, historical NDP Jack Layton and the Pop King Michael Jackson. This story is about realization of the fact of a joyous yet saddening day. I know 9/11 doesn't compare to this but this is just an idea of the feelings of the characters when their loved one are gone. I hope you enjoy her it is:~ _

I'll Always Remember You

The wedding barge navigated away, farther out too sea. Abroad the ship were celebrating guests drinking wine, nibbling on the finniest pastries and appetizers. Some if the couples moved onto the dance floors were the ladies' silky, elegant, laced skirts swished and hid their gentlemen's feet. The crowd was bubbling with excitement, as were the guests of honour. The young, dark-haired, handsome groom Prince Eric beamed at his glowing petit, beautiful red-haired bride, Princess Ariel. Although she couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect day, the home sickness began too sink in.

Under the depths of the deep blue sea were Ariel's older, optimistic sisters, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, and Andrina. As much as they were proud that their sister has found the man of her dreams, there is now a hole in their hearts that was once filled with Ariel's adventurous sprit and liveliness. As Attina could recall it seemed like yesterday that Athena, their mother, presented her and her sisters with their final baby sister. She was easily the most beautiful with the clearest and bluest of eyes and the darkest, richest red hair. Her face was small, soft and divine. Even before Athena had past Attina took her under her tail, teaching her everything there is too know. She hadn't realized all this until it all actually happened.

Arista was also teary at this occasion because her best friend had left her. Ariel was the sister you could joke around with, tease, and go exploring with. She brought a renewed energy too her family everyday. Triton too was pacing around in the throne room, just thinking too himself. He and Ariel had a different bond than he had with his other daughters. Ariel seemed to be apart of him. He hadn't realized how much of Athena lived in her. Her voice, her creativity. He could barely swim straight now, realized he lost almost everything with Athena. All he had now was Attina and the rest of his daughters to keep him content.

But in all the ocean no one missed the princess like her two closest friends. Flounder swam around in miniature circles almost creating a whirlpool in sadness. He actually felt a little upset with Ariel after she had left him for Eric. He knew this was the best for her but he was still a guppy mourning the loss of Atlantica's beloved princess. Sebastian had to admit that the girl brought out his rare, caring mode. Although he could visit Ariel regularly on land he actually though of how dull life will be without chasing her around.

Back on the boat, Ariel slipped out of the party for a few minutes to collect herself. How drearily will she miss her family! Fights and hugs from her sisters, punishments and hugs from her father, meet and greets with the merpeople and creatures! Everything she knew, she had left. But wasn't this what she wanted? To live in the world above. If so, why was their a gaping hole in her heart? She never realized how much she cared about the sea until it was all gone…

*******Thanks for reading, I appreciate it. I guess after learning quite a lot about 9/11 lately has gotten me thinking. Anyways don't mean to darken your day but…it just happened and we gotta expect it. I was kindda paranoid today after a mild earthquake hit and he had our real earthquake drill, and my friends were like, "I hope that this isn't another 9/11." And I was actually relieved it was just an earthquake at that time. Anyways as always review and I'll update my other stories soon. Bye!*******


End file.
